full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Darius Blood-Murder
Darius Blood-Murder 'The Immortal.' A name assuredly to strike fear into the hearts of honest folk as the name of The Dark Lady. Darius is a feared and near ancient Pureborn Ogre Mercenary who has been around almost as long as the current Elvish Empire. Regularly traveling with his Orc companion Glenn, many mistake his boisterous, slurred speech for that of idiocy: a mistake enemies make only ever once. Characteristics *'Name': Darius Blood-Murder *'Titles': The Immortal, The Unknown Tactician, Force Feeder *'Age': 376 *'Hair': N/A *'Eyes': Dark brown *'Likes': Smashing heads, fighting, bragging, drinking, yelling, being double crossed (has someone to fight) *'Dislikes': Being called stupid, being denied alcohol, being double crossed *'Family': Ogre Tribe (Estranged) Appearance Ogre Background It is impossible to known where the feats of Darius begin. His earliest exploits include numerous trails of reckless and downright ludicrous events, with one having him allegedly fight three giants at once, killing two before choking the last one to death by force feeding a nearby Orc to it to choke it to death. Personality Darius is the go to example for the perceived low opinion many species have for the so called 'lesser races.' Violent, brutish and emitting an air of stupidity, he is a rough, blunt and foul individual, who adores violence and loves brutality and the thrill of battle, bathing in the blood of his enemies until it is waist high. He craves battle for the sake of battle, not for honour or even the money he willingly takes: but rather for the simple brutal enjoyment of slaughtering his opponents. He is direct even by Ogre standards and will charge on through opponents taking the visually shortest path in spite of how well defended it is. This is due in large part to his own perceived invincibility and self-proclaimed immortality, with him believing he is impossible to kill. However this is bought about by actual personal experience rather than arrogance, as when wounded his flesh seems to knit itself back together due to him possessing natural healing powers. Still he is ignorant of this fact choosing to accept his own interpretation of how he sees the world, reinforcing his tendency to be blunt and accept things at a shallow face value. At his simplest point Darius enjoys war, while he will never orchestrate a conflict himself he will silently delight in the carnage while he fights, often before battle chanting the word "war" at the top of his lungs, over and over as he raises his gigantic Warhammer over his heads. Still it would be wrong for any person dealing with Darius, ally or enemy, to see him as anything other than a brute. Darius is not stupid but rather direct and is a master in close combat. He sees a obstacle and he knocks it down. Also despite bragging about his victories he never lays them up and tells them as they where, and while proud of his achievements he is not above respecting people who he sees as worthy fighters. He is also uncharatisticly loyal to his contracts, and will fulfil what he is legally obligated to do. This is not out of a love for his client but rather (as with everything with Darius) a simple desire to fight. Still unless directed at someone by an employer Darius will never actively pick a fight unless provoked, and does not kill randomly, only killing those he is hired to kill unless necessity dictates he kill a person obstructing him. Unlike other blood thirsty mercenaries, Darius does not actively kill women and children unless specifically employed by his employer, finding fighting targets to be more fun than helpless victims. Still he is also not one to hold grudges and even in defeat he can be quite megamenus and even friendly. However this has less to do with morality or a sense of honour and the fact that Darius really doesn't care if he wins or loses, and has the same reasoning behind why he follows his contracts. He only cares for the slaughter. Still his love of violence and belief he cannot be killed make him a near unstoppable foe, as he is as skilled as he is bloodthirsty. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Healing magic': No one is fully sure as to how or why Darius posses healing magic. Indeed no one has ever managed to test how he can heal himself from most wounds. All that is known is that Darius emits healing magic and when he gets psyched up his wounds will magically heal themselves. This when combined with his insane size, strength and plate armour means that whatever does mange to pierce his flesh is promptly healed immediately afterwards. Skills * Equipment *'Plate armour': Ogre clans are terrifying in combat, typically due to their imposing strength and tough hides. It has often been asked what is worse than facing an ogre in armed combat: Darius is an answer to that by sending himself into battle in full plate armour. When combined with his self healing and already massive physique and gnarled pure Ogre skin Darius armour can deflect blows from all angles, and those blows that can pierce his armour he can absorb or heal. *'Head Splitter': Darius titanic Warhammer, which is almost as big as he is/ Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Full Moon Monsters Category:Ogre Category:Mercenaries Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villians Category:Males